Rise from the Ashes
by Poland
Summary: Even though Kozaky was defeated at the hands of Jim Cook, a person he met long ago may alter his destiny forever...


**Rise from the Ashes **

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx…really.

The full moon and the stars illuminated the island of Duel Academia. The night was silent and the air felt cool. A lone girl sat on a hill staring out at the sea. She was wondering about how her friends were who had traveled to a far off place. If only she had known she would've gone with them regardless of the danger. Were they still together? Were they hurt? The uncertainties plagued her mind and she began to cry.

As her tears moistened the ground something unexpected happened. A golden aura began to grow from where the tears fell. The girl stood up and moved back in alarm. Particles of light seemed to be coming together. It became so bright that she had to shield her eyes. Then the light vanished. The girl moved closer to investigate and to her shock a person in a lab coat and tie laid on the ground unconscious. She shrieked, "P-P-Professor Kozaky!" Perhaps it was not really a person as he had horns on his head, spikes protruding from his back, and bluish skin. The professor woke and picked himself up. He wiped the dirt of his coat before adjusting his glasses. Now Kozaky was face to face with the girl. "Rei Saotome, my child, I never expected to see you again."

flashback The dismissal bell had rung and everyone had left except for Rei. She observed her instructor, Professor Kozaky, packing away his things. "You're still here, Rei? Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Rei bit her lips. "Not to be rude Mr. Kozaky but may I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Would you happen to be a duel monster?" He laughed, "Now why would you think something like that?" "Well, people don't normally have blue skin…or horns. Not to mention you look just like the monster on the Kozaky card." She showed him the card. Sighing, Kozaky asked her to sit down. "Ah, it seems you've figured me out. All those other foolish fools would never pay enough attention but you were different, Rei. Even though you were the youngest here you worked twice as hard as any of those slackers." Rei listened on eagerly. "As for me being a duel spirit, well, that is a funny story. You see I come from another plane. I came to be on this island unexpectedly but Principal Samejima was kind enough to offer me a job." Rei smiled, "well I don't mind where you came from. You're my favorite teacher!" Kozaky lowered his head, "Your hard work will get you far but I can't stay here much longer. I must find a way back to that…world of darkness." He left the room despite Rei's pleads. She didn't want him to leave. Why did he have to? end flashback

Rei's face was filled with joy, "I knew something good would happen eventually. Kozaky, you finally returned!" Kozaky remembered what just happened to him. "My child, I don't deserve your warm greetings. You should be looking down at me with shame and scorn." Rei was puzzled by this remark. "I was hoping I would never have to tell you but there is no longer any choice. I must tell you the whole truth." They sat down on the grassy hill and Kozaky began his story, "I come from a world where humans and duel spirits coexist. It has always been under the rule of a supreme king or what some may call a tyrant. A legend has been passed down by generation after generation in the royal family: whoever unlocks the ultimate fusion card will become the new master of the world. I was once a vassal who severed directly by the king's side. I had been conducting research on the card. Then one day without warning a surge of light overcame me and I ended up at Duel Academia. There must have been some disturbance in the dimensional rift."

Rei seemed to understand. A similar event had happened to her but the dimension Kozaky was describing couldn't possibly be the same as the one she visited. He continued, "In my world duels are no where near as pleasant and fun as they are here. Our duels are life-or-death duels. The loser forfeits their life." Rei was taken aback. "That's awful!" "Indeed, and I had just lost one. And that is why you will hate me." "Why? You're still here right? Who did you duel against?" Kozaky couldn't bring himself to face her directly and looked at the ground. "I did not recognize him at first but once I heard him mention the name Judai I knew it could only be your friend Jim "Crocodile" Cook. Often, I would see you speaking together."

flashback It was a sunny day and Rei ran over to a man chipping away at a boulder. He was with a crocodile. "Jim, did you see Marty run past here? I only took my eye off him for a second and now I can't find him. Oh, hello Karen." The crocodile gave a happy growl. "Sorry Rei but he wasn't around here. What happen?" "Marty is trying to get away from his lunch again but if he doesn't eat I just know he'll collapse! I just don't understand why he has to be so modest as to not accept my help." Jim climbed up and faced her. "You know what I think? This Martin sounds like a fossil." "Huh?" "His shyness on the outside is like the layers of dirt covering a fossil. If you dig deep enough you'll be able to find his true self." "Ah, Jim you're completely right. That was so sweet; you always say the wisest things." To Jim's surprise Rei's arms came around him in a deep embrace. Karen groaned. Jim smiled and slid his hand through Rei's hair. end flashback

Kozaky buried his face in his hands. "Another singularity occurred on this island and that was my chance to return and continue my research. However, I was demoted and my position was replaced by that dastardly Skull Bishop. Souls must be sacrificed to unlock the ultimate fusion card and Rei…I…I participated in those soul hunts! It was all to regain my standing. It wasn't until I was on death's edge that I realized what a power-hungry foolish fool full of foolery that I was. I couldn't stand Jim insulting me and I knew that if I cough a thief in the castle I might've been able to serve by the Supreme King's side once again. I can understand if you never forgive me, Rei." There was a long silence and Rei looked at the stars. "Jim. Judai. This means…my friends must still be alright! Thank you for telling me Kozaky but how did you return to here?"

Kozaky couldn't believe his ears. Did she listen to anything he just said? How could she speak with such a cheerful tone? Nevertheless, he decided to answer her question. "Your tears of sorrow must have fallen on this ground, obviously an area of dimensional reactions, at the same time my duel ended. It must have caused a singularity. Rei, your compassion brought me back to life!" "That's wonderful! I'm glad I could be of some help even back here." "B-B-But Rei! Have you forgotten about my crimes!?" She shook her head. "What's done is done. You seem pretty sorry to me. Don't let the darkness of your past control your future, Professor."

Rei was the first person to ever show kindness to Kozaky. He had never been this moved before but it was to be ephemeral. "What now? Whether I return to my world or stay here…what difference does it make? I am nothing now." Rei got up. "That's not true! You're a noble man, Kozaky. What you need is a vacation. You need to go out and have some fun!" "Fun?" This concept felt strange for him. "I know work is important but you've worked so hard your mind has collapsed! Jim always told me that everyone should take a moment to look around; to appreciate and enjoy the beauty of the land." Kozaky stood and awed at this revelation. Who knows what could be beyond that deep blue sea? The sun would rise again in this world and perhaps someday in his own world as well. Rei wasn't finished, "I've got an idea. You should go on a sexy adventure!" Kozaky scratched his chin, "Do you really think I should?" "Of course! If there's anyone who can bring sexy back it's you, Professor Kozaky!"

Kozaky had never felt this excited before in his life. Yes, work was important but perhaps one should leave some time for relaxation. He danced a jig and they ran around in the night upon the fields of grass. The next morning Kozaky bid his farewell to Rei, thanking her for all the help she'd given him. For the first time he had been able to take a good look at who he was. Kozaky set off for mainland Japan and would surely obtain a motorcycle like he had always dreamed of. Someday he would return to the homeland he loved but for now he would go on a sexy adventure.


End file.
